Negligencia
by kellz19
Summary: Muchos dirían que el amor a distancia significaba el fin de una relación. Ellos se arriesgarían...
1. Prologo

**Dragon Ball no me pertenece y**

**Sus personajes tampoco**

Alzando su vista, Videl miraba el avión que recién emprendía vuelo.

Suspiro, se tendría que acostumbrar a la ausencia de Gohan, no le quedaba de otra, le hubiese gustado viajar con él, pero, eso implicaría tener que retrasar sus propios estudios universitarios, y no quería eso.

La voz de Milk la saco de sus pensamientos -Voy a hechar mucho de menos a mi Gohan- Dijo con cierta nostalgia reflejada en su voz, mirando a su acompañante-Me alegra que se esfuerce en sus estudios, esa beca que le otorgo la universidad de la capital para aprender una especialidad le ayudara mucho en su currículum como medico-

Y esa era la razón por la que se encontraban en el aeropuerto de SaSat City.

Un par de meses atrás la universidad de la capital envio una carta a la residencia Son, ofreciendo una beca para Gohan, el documento explicaba que le permitirían estudiar una especialidad de medicina, tendría un lapso de seis o cuatro meses para aprender la especialidad que él mismo decidiera.

Fácilmente, Gohan podría volar diariamente desde las Montañas Paoz hacía la capital. Pero el documento también hablaba sobre el registro de el avión que abordó para llegar al lugar, y la residencia en la cual se habitaría el becado.

Si el documento no solicitara ese requisito, no hubieran tenido que, ir la semana pasada a la Capital en compañía de Bulma a rentar un apartamento exclusivo para una persona, y mucho menos estar en ese aeropuerto.

-¿Videl te sientes bien?-Pregunto Milk, extrañada al ver que su acompañante no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

Y una vez más, la insistente voz de la madre de su novio la saco de sus cavilaciones, haciendo que dejara de mirar a la nada, y le mirase.

-¿Eeh? Sí, si me siento bien

_O eso creo_

La hija del campeón del mundo no lo podía explicar, pero todo este asunto de Gohan y su viaje no le daba un buen presentimiento, o tal vez solo se sentía insegura. Insegura porque la distancia afectara su relación con el saiyajin, o porqué se fijará en otra chica, o quizás se aburría de ella... Todo eso a cualquiera podría parecerle una tontería conociendo la personalidad del chico y la intensidad con la que la amaba, pero eso no eran más que; inseguridades de una chica que teme a perder el hermoso noviazgo que ha construido con el paso de los años.

Y claro dichas inseguridades aumentaban cuando escuchaba como sus amigos se referían a un noviazgo a distancia "El amor a distancia no funciona". "Amor a distancia y felices los cuatro". Y " Solo los tontos creen que un amor a distancia funciona"

-Te noto algo distraida, ¿segura qué estás bien?

-Sí, Es solo que voy a extrañar mucho a Gohan, va a estar lejos por un tiempo y eso..

-Sabes que podra venir cada dos semanas ¿cierto?

-Sí

¡Claro que lo sabia!, Gohan los visitaría cada dos semanas, y sólo sería por un fin de semana. Le agradaba el hecho de que los visitara pero, en su opinión, sería muy poco tiempo.

Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que el avión partió, ni siquiera se veía rastro de él, y ella y Milk aun seguían ahí paradas mirando hacia la nada, cada una en sus propios pensamientos.

Videl volteó su cara para mirar atrás, con su mirada busco a Goku y a Goten. Los encontró no muy lejos de donde ella y la matriarca Son se encontraban, estaban en una pequeña tienda de comida rápida, devorando como la comida como locos, le dió risa la cara de incredulidad del hombre que los atendía, unos años atrás nunca se hubiera imaginado que unas personas podían comer tantos alimentos a la vez y de una manera tan rápida sin ahogarse. Pero qué irónico era el destino.

-Videl ya es tarde, creo qué deberíamos de irnos. Si quieres puedes ir a cenar con nosotros.

En otra ocasión no se negaría a comer las delicias que preparaba Milk, pero hoy no se sentía con ganas, solo quería ir a su casa y dormir.

-Gracias por la invitación, pero quede con papá en ayudarlo en algunas cosas- Mintió.

-Oh, ya veo, será en otra ocasión...

Videl asintió y juntas empezaron a caminar.

**N.A **¡Hola! Gracias por leer. Tenía esta historia guardada desde hace tiempo pero no me habih podido revisarla y no estaba segura de publicarlo, al fin me decidí :)

Con este fic inicio mis historias del 2020, se que ya estamos en febrero pero nunca es tarde para desearles un feliz año


	2. Resignarse

**Dragon Ball no me pertenece y**

**sus personajes tampoco**

* * *

Recostado sobre la cama del apartamento que había alquilado, Gohan intentaba inútilmente conciliar el sueño. Los últimos hechos de su vida lo tenían muy pensativo.

Hace rato que había apagado la televisión, buscando dormir, pero no lo conseguía. Cada vez que cerraba sus azabaches ojos a su mente venían ciertas imágenes previas a su viaje, tales como, cuando su madre alegre le dijo que consiguió una beca para especialidades médicas, cuando se lo comento a Videl, y por último y más doloroso su despedida con la chica.

Furioso, sería una palabra que describiría su estado de ánimo actual. Furioso porque a pesar de poseer una extraordinaria fuerza, una velocidad increíble, y ser un semisayajin; tendría que resignarse a ver a la mujer que más ama un fin de semana cada dos semanas.

Estaba la posibilidad de volar a la ciudad, ir a la casa de Videl y verla a diario, solo si no existieran dos factores que complicaran dicha idea:

Uno, ya recibió su horario de clases, conocía el de su novia y sabía que sus horas libres no coincidían.

Dos, tendría que conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo para no depender totalmente de sus padres.

Lo quisiese o no, se tendría que acostumbrar.

¡Y cuánta rabia le causaba tener que distanciarse de su novia!

No negaba que la idea de aprender una especialidad en medicina le parecía maravillosa, pero no contaba que, para eso tendría que alejarse de su novia.

Por otra parte estaba su madre, que siempre ha tenido el sueño de ver a su hijo convertido en un gran médico. Ella fue la razón por la que no se negó a la beca cuando le comentaron que, para el curso de especialidades debía de mudarse temporalmente a la Capital.

Girando sobre si, Gohan enfoco su mirada en el reloj de pared que marcaba las 12:31am y el aún no había dormido nada. Tendría que recurrir a sus confiables pastillas que le ayudaban en sus noches de insomnio.

Una vez más su mente revivió la escena en la cual su madre, casi saltando de alegría, le llamo para contarle, lo que ella consideraba, la mejor noticia.

"_¡Gohan! ¡Hijo!" _Llamaba emocionada la progenitora Son _"Gohan"_

Escuchando los reiterados llamados de su madre, Gohan salió de su habitación _" ¿Qué sucede mamá?" _Pregunto.

"_Ay hijo" _exclamo Milk aun abrazada al teléfono _"Acabo de recibir una extraordinaria noticia" _

Mirando con intriga el chico se atrevió a preguntar _"¿Si? ¿Qué noticia?"_

"_La universidad de la Capital está dictando cursos de especialidades en medicina, y por tu promedio te ofrecen una beca" _Junto sus manos a su rostro en ademan soñador _"Quieren hacerte una entrevista mañana. Es una gran oportunidad para tu currículo como médico Gohan"_

Y para no decepcionar a su progenitora, acepto la beca y todos los requisitos que solicitaba la Universidad. Al fin y al cabo como ella misma decía solo serán seis meses.

Sentándose en la cama busco en la mesita de al lado su teléfono, y volviendo a verificar la hora decidió levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina del apartamento.

Mientras caminaba a su mente llego la idea de llamar a Videl, quizás ella también estaba despierta, pero si en tal caso no lo estaba no quería despertarla.

Al llegar a la cocina abrió el cajón en el cual se encontraban varios tipos de medicamentos, tomo la tableta de pastillas para dormir y saco una. Antes de buscar agua para beberla se decidió a llamar a Videl.

Con pocas esperanzas de que contestara le marco.

Y como era de esperarse la única voz que se escucho fue la de una contestadora automática.

Resignado, sirvió en un vaso de vidrio un poco del líquido vital. Y luego puso la pastilla en su lengua, y llevando el vaso a sus labios trago la medicina que le ayudaría a dormir.

No quería irse a dormir sin antes comunicarse con Videl, pero dado el caso de que no contestaba, le dejaría un mensaje

Entrando a la aplicación de mensajería, busco el contacto de Videl, y escribió.

"Te extraño. ¿Puedes llamarme mañana temprano?"

Hace apenas tres días que había llegado a la Capital y ya la extrañaba con locura, no sabría si resistiría tanto tiempo sin verla.

No mentía si decía que sentía temor de que la distancia afectara su relación. La distancia era uno de los peores enemigos de una relación, muchos noviazgos terminaban por esa causa, ya que, en algunos casos, de ese modo empezaba la desconfianza, y también infidelidades. Conocía muy bien a su novia y también a sí mismo, como para saber que el tema de la fidelidad no sería un problema.

Solo esperaba que su amor fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para superar este periodo en el que estarían distanciados.

**N.A **¡Hola! Gracias por leer. En este capítulo me quise centrar más en los pensamientos de Gohan, ya que en el anterior solo me enfoque en Videl.

Cuídense mucho, tomen las precauciones necesarias para mantenerse alejados del Covid-19.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, acepto todo tipo de críticas y sugerencias.


End file.
